


Those Who Do Well Are Rewarded

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp. The modeled student Jongin gets a reward for her good grades and said reward is Mr.Do's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Do Well Are Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I wrote….LOL just something I wrote to take a break from the million other oneshots I’m writing.  
> Decided to have Jongin be female and use my love for topsoo. owo

Late Friday afternoons were Jongin’s absolute favorite. 

 

Not because the school bell marked another week of school over, but because it gave her the thrill of spending quality time with her favorite teacher. She sits on top of the teacher's desk, legs swaying as she waits. He had a short meeting with the other teachers and Jongin huffed, her impatience growing. Jongin’s face lit up as she saw Kyungsoo walk into the classroom. He locks the door and the shade blind goes down. Jongin hungrily watched as he walked in front of her. 

 

Kyungsoo held Jongin’s face in his palms and smiled. He gave a soft kiss on her jaw and Jongin sighed in delight. He inched closer to her mouth and his hot breath ghosted over her lips. She’s a bit to eager as her tongue quickly swiped at his bottom lip. Kyungsoo groaned and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Their bodies brushed and Jongin could feel warm hands caressing her thighs. 

 

“You’ve been a good girl lately, Jongin. Once again you got the highest score for the literature exam,” murmured Kyungsoo. Jongin bucked her hips when she felt her teacher’s hardening arousal against her. Kyungsoo jutted his lips, “Eager now are we?” He laughed when Jongin rapidly nods and her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck. 

 

Their kiss is nowhere near vanilla. Lips yearn for each other’s taste and teeth clash. Kyungsoo lifted Jongin up and the latter naturally has her legs around his waist. She grinded on top of Kyungsoo and they revel in the sweet friction. Kyungsoo set Jongin's feet down on the floor and she whined losing the feeling of Kyungsoo so close to her. 

 

“On your knees,” demanded Kyungsoo. 

 

Jongin is more than happy to oblige and she looked up at her teacher in anticipation. Kyungsoo let his fingers run through Jongin’s rose colored hair and she leaned into the touch on her cheek. “Since you’ve been so good. Why don’t I give you a nice reward?” Jongin’s eyes doubled in size and grinned because she knew exactly what the reward would be. 

 

“I promise to always be a good girl. Just for you,” said Jongin, as her hands unbutton and zip down Kyungsoo’s khaki pants. Jongin mewled at the hardened cock in sight. For a tiny man, Kyungsoo certainly didn’t lack when it came to the size of his dick. The teacher encouraged her to keep going and helped her get his pants to pool at his ankles. 

 

Jongin leaned in closer and mouthed along the lining of Kyungsoo’s dick. Kyungsoo groaned as Jongin fondled with his balls and mouthed the head of his dick. She looked up at Kyungsoo and smiled before slowly lowering his underwear. The cock sprung out of the stifling fabric and hit Jongin’s cheek. 

 

She giggled after seeing Kyungsoo’s reaction when she gave a kitten lick at the leaking head. Jongin slowly stokes Kyungsoo from the base to head as her tongue played with his balls. She loves to hear Kyungsoo moaning at even the slightest touch. Jongin sucked on the head before her tongue swiped at it in a languid circular motion.

 

 “Stop being a fucking tease,” warned Kyungsoo. 

Jongin chuckled and gave his dick a few rough tugs. 

 

“This is  _my_  reward and we got at  _my_  pace.”

 

Kyungsoo groaned when he could feel Jongin slowly inching her mouth on his cock. God he loved how his dick stretched those pretty lips. He caressed her cheek, encouraging her to keep going. Jongin finally reached to the hilt as her nose was tickled by pubic hair. She moaned as she pulled out and went back in. Kyungsoo’s hips bucked and groaned at the heat that continued to envelope him. Jongin finds that she can’t wait any longer and went at an increasing pace. Kyungsoo has his right hand on the top of her head, tugging at certain moments when Jongin decided to moan, sending vibrations through his body. The soft murmurs of her name fuel her ego and allows Kyungsoo’s dick to hit the back of her relaxed throat. Jongin let him take the lead when she can feel that he’s near. 

 

They keep eye contact as Kyungsoo thrusted harshly into Jongin’s mouth. Kyungsoo pulled out and after a few tugs white ropes of cum painted Jongin’s face. Jongin moaned as she licked the cum near her lips. Kyungsoo watched as she wiped off the cum on her face and readily sucked on her fingers. He cursed under his breath at the beautiful sight. 

 

Kyungsoo lifted her up and had her sit on a student’s table. He pulled Jongin for a searing hot kiss as he lifted her skirt. Jongin wrapped her arms around his shoulder when she felt cold fingers grazing her wet cunt. “Such a good girl deserves to fucked. Hm?” Jongin mewled when two fingers were already inside of her. Her underwear ripped away in the process. Kyungsoo gave wet kisses along her neck, crooking in his fingers. “O..oppa…please…” whispered Jongin. She enjoyed Kyungsoo’s fingers inside of her, but she wanted more. She always wanted more. 

 

Jongin is forced to stand on the floor and turned around. Kyungsoo pushed her onto the desk, face down. She rested her arms on the table, hips swaying to give Kyungsoo an invitation. Kyungsoo slapped the right buttcheek hard and Jongin’s body jolted from the rough action. He slapped her ass again and watched as it jiggled under his touch. Kyungsoo lifted Jongin’s shirt up and cupped each breast. He takes her bra off and each hand is fondling, tugging at her nipples. Jongin yelped as she felt Kyungsoo’s dick against the cleft of her ass. Her body bucks wanting to feel the arousal against her skin again.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed her by the chin and snarled.  “Always begging for my cock, you slut.” They share a sloppy kiss and Jongin turned around, lips thoroughly abused. She trembled as his fingers spread her wet folds apart. “Does a good girl like you want to ride me?” Kyungsoo smirked when he sees the glint in Jongin’s eyes. He grabs a free chair and sat down, while Jongin instantly straddled him. She pumped Kyungsoo’s cock before aligning it to her pussy. Jongin’s head threw back when Kyungsoo slowly entered her. Her walls clenched as she was stretched to accommodate the thick girth. Kyungsoo gave peppering kisses to her stomach and his hands grabbed harshly on her waist. 

 

Jongin moved once she felt she adjusted enough. The first thrust had Jongin moan loudly. Her back arched as she hungrily plummeted on Kyungsoo’s dick. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin bounced on his dick as if her life depended on it. “Oppa…I’m close,” cried Jongin. She held him close to her chest and he met her thrusts while sucking on the hardened nubs. Jongin shamelessly screamed out Kyungsoo’s name when she came hard. Kyungsoo bit back a groan when he soon came inside Jongin. 

 

They share a slow kiss while riding out their high. Jongin giggled as she watched Kyungsoo groan when she circled her hips with him still inside. Kyungsoo begrudgingly took his now limp dick outside of Jongin and had her sit on his lap. Jongin cupped Kyungsoo’s face and gave him a few pecks on the lips. “Thank you, oppa,” murmured Jongin. Kyungsoo brushed Jongin’s hair behind her ear and smiled. “No, thank _you_. My little girl always knows how to make me happy.” Jongin beamed at the response and clung Kyungsoo tightly. He grinned and kept Jongin close. Late Friday afternoons were Kyungsoo’s favorite too.


End file.
